bliss
by asuran-73
Summary: a story about an assassin trying to help his fiancee discover more things about herself
1. Default Chapter

**Well here's another story… hope you enjoy it guys… and please leave a comment about the story… or suggestions so that I could write the story better… thankyou **

**Chapter one: Trip to comodo **

Inside a magnificent house. A young acolyte with the age of twelve stood infront of a young thief and a paladin. The young acolyte was Misakura Tanaka and beside her was the Lord Knight Shoujiro Tanaka, her father.

The lord Knight nodded at the Paladin and spoke to his daughter "Rei this is Rio and Sir Kisaki" Shoujiro signaled her to greet them

Rei welcomed them zealously "nice to meet you Mr. Kisaki and Rio" She bowed gracefully.

"nice to meet you to Misakura" The paladin smiled at her

Shoujiro kneeled in front of Rei then smiled at her "Rei I know this is kinda sudden but…. Rio will now be your fiance"

The young acolyte stared at the thief "What! You mean I'm going to marry him!" Rei Blurted in disbelief

Rio, the young thief was as shocked as she was "dad!"

Kisaki answered him earnestly "yes, and you can't do anything to change our minds" Kisaki and Shoujiro merely sat down and took a sip from their teas… while the two youngsters were simply looking at each other….

After six years

An assassin was taking a nap in a very serene spot filled with flowers and harmless porings. When a fairhaired priestess suddenly screamed his name

"RIO!" Rei, the now 18-year old priestess screamed crossly

The assassin sighed in dismay "what!" Rio jerked up

The fairhaired priestess went in front of him "why on earth did you blackmail Raiha and the others just to come with us?" she asked irately

Rio sat down "the more the merrier"

"that's not the point! They still have lots of things to do! They don't have time to go with us" Rei sighed

"the guildmaster also told me to do that so I just did it "

Rei stood up "fine then" then wlaked towards the castle

"wait"

Rei turned around to face the auburn haired boy. "What?"

"Reiko-san and Koji-sama's nuptials will be next week right?" Rio asked

"yeah. Why?" Rei asked curiously

"good for them."

"not really… I kinda pity Reiko" Rei lowered her gaze

"why is that?"

Rei sighed"Both of them are just forced to marry each other. So Harakiri-sama killed Ryusuki, thinking he will stop their marriage" She said forlornly

"so if ever.. one of us has a girlfriend or a boyfriend… ehrr… they'll be killed?" Rio gulped

"yeah… why do you have a girlfriend?" Rei asked silently

"why are you jealous? " Rio grinned tackyly ?

"why would I be jealous!" Rei glared at him

Rio closed the gap between their faces "because you like me" He grinned as he saw the priestess blush "idiot! No way! Why would I like you! Youre just a moronic, ugly, nonsense assassin!" Rei snorted

"really!" Rio asked her mordantly

"yes! REALLY!" She shouted at him

He grinned then lifted her face "then why are you blushing right now? "

"It's none of your business! IDIOT!" Rei punshed him then ran away

The assassin touched his chest were the girl had punched him "nice" He smirked then went back to his usual spot…..

**The next day**

Inside a small wagon which was being pulled by several pecos in the middle of morroc desert…. There were a seven travelers inside….a knight, a rouge, an assassin, a wizard, a hunter, a female crusader and a priestess

The auburn haired assassin stared at the desert then blurted "ITS SO HOT!"

Rei glared at him "shut up RIO! You're making it hotter!"

"Rio of course it's hot! We are in our way to comodo so we are in a barren region!" An olivehaired hunter named Raiha answered irritably

"don't worry we are almost in comodo anyway" Haku, a cerulean haired knight smiled at his companions

Rio had a dangerous gleam in his eyes "good… we need find information about that treacherous guild named Zirumi"

"Zirumi… why would they want to come across such deadly guild" Zue the wizard asked them

"who knows…" Rei shrugged her shoulders while the others just remained quiet

After a few hours

The gang arrived in comodo

"let's begin in our search" Harima, a female crusader spoke coldly

Haku seemed to regain energy as soon as he saw sexy dancers walking in front of him "let's go!" He yelled cheerfully

They were devided by twos Rei was with Haku, Rio and Raiha, Zue and Mishju, and Harima went alone

after 3 hours In a hidden part of comodo

Rei fell to her knees "waaaaaaaaaa! 3 hours! Still nothing!" she sighed

Haku gave her a hand then smiled at her "c'mon Rei you can do it"

"fine" Rei took his hand then stood up

"yes master Zieros I understand!" A masculine voiced talked nervously

Haku and Rei kept quiet then hid behind some bushes

A merchant came out then fixed his coat "damn that wizard just because he's a part of zirumi doesn't mean he can push me around like that! Just wait when master Shunrei makes me stronger!" The merchant cursed under his breath then he crushed a butterfly wing

Rei and Haku went out of the bushes "he has some connections"

They started to walk "let's find the others " He said

The young assassin sighted the two "HAKU! REI!" Rio shouted

Haku and Rei ran towards them "Raiha! Rio!"

"so you found out anthing?" Raiha asked seriously

Haku answered him "we found someone who has some connections with them but.." he sighed "but what?" Rio asked irately

"we can't find him anymore" Rei heaved a sigh

"what was his job?" Raiha questioned them

"he was a merchant with a hoary hair…. He's kinda tall… and he has a writing on his jacket… I belive it read… Paradise" Rei tried to remember more

haku stared at her "you remembered all that!" he asked

Rei smiled at him then nodded "yeah"

"paradise?" a voice came from behind HAku

They all turned around and saw wizard and a rouge "Zue! Mishju!"

"paradise.. I belive that is a… let's just say a club house" Mishju said

"it's actually a place… uhmm… where you know… men do "some" things" Zue sweatdropped

"I see… let's go there then… The merchant might be there" Raiha suggested

"yeah… let's go there then"

"we kinda have a problem…" zue gulped

They turned around and looked at him questioningly "what?" Rio asked

"They don't allow… women inside… except dancers" Zue sighed

"where will I go then!" REi stared at them

Raiha gulped and spoke slowly "We just have to find Rei a dancer's garb"

"NOWAY!" Rei shouted making the bystanders look at her

Rio sighed "calm down Rei…"

"you can't expect me to… wear those things! I can't even imagine!" Rei snorted

Zue and Mishju blushed as they imagine Rei as a dancer

Haku tried to pursuade her "Rei we can find more information if you do! So please!" They all stared at her with puppy-eyes

Rei stared at them "fine…" She sighed in defeat

"let's go find her some clothes then!" Haku smiled at her

"what bout Rima?" Mishju asked

"Harima told me that the Guildmaster asked her to go back to our base"

"okay!"

six pm

The posse came out of a shop and Rei went out wearing a sexy dancer's garb " finally!" Rio blurted

"Let's go to that paradise place already!" Raiha said cheerily

"Zue and Mishju lead the way!" Rio grinned impishly

They all chatted hapily except the young girl who was quietly following them while people were examined her head to toe

Rio stoped "what's the matter?" HE asked her with concern

Rei sighed "they're… all staring at me.." she said silently

"don't worry… I won't let them get near you" Rio placed his hand on her shoulder

Rei merely smiled…..

They stopped in front of a fancy looking building "here we are!" Mishju exclaimed

The guard stopped them then oggled at Rei

"nice" He smirked

Rio drew his Katar "she's mine" he spoke coldly making the guard gulp and shiver

"sorry… sir…"

Raiha whispered "careful with your actions…" Rio simply nodded

A merchant came out of the building Haku recognized him

"he's the one" He nudged Raiha

"good evening…. Welcome to our paradise!" The hoary haired merchant rubbed his hands "miss would you want to come with me and have tea?" He grinned slyly

Rei looked at Raiha… raiha nodded and whispered to her "don't worry"

"sure I'd love to" The fairhaired girl smiled at the merchant brightly

"well then this way" He's grin became bigger…

"don't worry" Raiha patted Rio's back

"still.."they went inside

The merchant poured some tea in Rei's cup "do you like my room?" he asked

"yeah… It's very nice" Rei answered fretfully

"So what is your name?" He sat in his bed

"rei… my name is Rei.." she smiled faintly at him

He smiled at her "_Rei? Hmm… maybe she's the girl after all " _the merchant thought

"Zachos" a cold voice came from behind him

They both turned around and saw a silver haired wizard "master Zeiros!" The merchant stood up and bowed

The handsome wizard signalled the merchant to go… so he exited the room

He cupped her chin and stared at her azure eyes "misakura tanaka….or as they call you rei… right?" He grinned

Rei pushed him away "how'd you know?" she asked feeling scared because of the dark aura he was emitting

He faced her and said "I know everything about the bringer of pandemonium"

"what're you talking about?" Rei trembled

He went closer to her "you are the great destroyer"

"i don't know what you are talking about! You got the wrong person!" She yelled

"unleash the power you got from Kauru-sama!" Zeiros took another step

"how'd you know my mother's name!"

"if you want to know. You should muster your powers first… then I'll come back for you " He touched her face and caressed it she wanted to get away from him but her body felt numb

"Remember I will come back… for you… and if you refuse to come with me great destruction shall befall your love ones… till then I must bid you adiue" Zeiros disappeared

Rei thought of his words and sat down the bed "what on earth is he talking about…" She said silently and she was lost in her own thoughts

The merchant went in front of the girl who didn't even feel his presence "nice" he muttered… Then roughly pushed the girl and pinned her down

Rei stared at him disgustfully "what are you doing! Get off me!" She cried out loud

He tried to go closer but Rei's hands was stopping him "you have a beautiful body girl! And I would sure love to see more" He smirked as he grabbed Rei's upper garment letting it fall

Rei shrieked "pervert!" Rei covered her chest with her hands

He grinned slyly"don't spoil the fun!" The merchant tried to take her hands off

meanwhile an assassin was trying to find his companion "damn it… where could she be!" He muttered angrily

He suddenly stopped as he heard a scream "that voice—" Rio destroyed the door where the scream came from

He felt his blood boil as he saw the girl trying to push the merchant who was on top of her "REI!" he made a mad dash towards the merchant and attacked him. Making the merchant fall unconscious

Rio went beside the girl and automatically gave her his jacket "rio!" Rei cried in his chest

The auburn haired boy held her close "Rei don't worry it's alright" he whispered as he stroked her hair

Rei suddenly remembered the wizard's words making her stare blankly on Rio

Rio looked at her with concern "what's the matter Rei? Did he hurt you?"

Rei smiled faintly "no, he didn't hurt me… all thanks to you"

The merchant opened his eyes and saw two deadly eyes staring at him "don't… hurt me! I'll give you all of my money…! Just spare me!" He pleaded

Rio stared at him and remained silent for a long time "tell me what you know about the Zirumi guild" he said menacingly

The merchant's eyes widened "I don't.. know anything about the guild!" he lied

Rio stood in front of him "liar" he made a cut In the merchant's neck

The merchant gulp "ok.. ok… I'll tell you what I know!"

"good" Rio grinned

"the truth is I only know one member of that guild… he's name is Zeiros a wizard!" he said while shaking

"do you now where there hide out is?" Rio asked

"amatsu"

"where in amatsu"

"in—" the wizard didn't finish his sentence. An arrow struck his neck causing him to die

Rei's eyes widened "odin.." she murmured

While Rio looked for where the arrow came from…

A female voice was heard "we're not going to let you find us that easily" she said taunting

"show yourself!" Rio prepared his weapon

a female sniper appeared "hush.. I am not here to fight my dear" she smiled while putting her hands in the air

"then what do you want?" Rio eyed her

the sniper grinned "I'd like to introduce myself first, my name is Hazuka, a sniper and a member of Zirumi guild" she went in front of the priestess "hello there Rei… you really resemble your mother" she smiled warmly

"my mother?" Rei stood up "you know her!"

"of course… all the members of Zirumi knew her…"

"tell me what you know about her!"

"I can't.." Hazuka sighed "but if y ou want to know more bout Kauru better be stronger" with Hazuka disappeared leaving Rei thinking in her own thoughts again

"rei.." Rio went near her

"RIO! REI!" a loud masculine voice was hear from behind the wooden door

Rio oepened the door "hey guys" he said cooly

Haku saw Rei "what happened to you guys!" he asked with concern

Rei smiled at him warmly "nothing really" she said

Raiha saw the dead merchant and examined his body "what happened to him?" he asked looking at Rio

Rio's mood change. From a happy one to a serious one "a sniper from the Zirumi guild killed that scum" he said coldly

Raiha offered the merchant a short prayer then he turned to his guildmates "let's go back to prontera and report this to our guildmaster"

"yey! Finally we can go back to prontera!" Zue and Rei said in chorus

while the others merely smiled

comments and suggestions please…


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing sushi-san (sushi and sashimi)

Yeah, too many gramatical errors…. /wah

Here's chapter 2 R&R

**Chapter two: Mother**

A person was walking away from a young child "okaa-san" the child cried

The woman who was very captivating turned around and faced the teary eyed child. She smiled and closed her eyes. "matte" the girl ran after her but the woman with two captivating cherry-colored eyes disappeared….

The girl fell to her knees and started to weep "okasaan!" she cried in vain

The priestess opened her eyes and sighed "a dream… just a dream" she wiped the cold sweat

The dark haired knight stared worriedly at a certain priestess "oi, Rei you ok?" Haku asked

Rei smiled weakly "yeah" she paused "why are we still here?" She asked sounding a bit confused

Raiha entered their "wagon" and answered the young woman's question "Rio's mother called for him…" he sighed "where is that idiot anyway!"

Rei chuckled at Raiha's Remark "Rio's mother… called for him wonder why…" she thought loudly

Zue shouted "oi guys! Rio's here!"

Haku grinned "FINALLY!"

Rio took a peak inside their big wagon "oi c'mon… let's stay at the inn for a while" he said in a very serious manner

Rei stood up and combed her silky soft hair "mou…" She heaved a sigh

On Their way to the inn………

Few girls were chatting near the tool shop and they stopped and started shouting as soon as they saw the heir of the assassin guild "AAAAHHH!" they ran towards the young man

Rio stopped and gulped "uh-oh" he tried to run but it was too late, girls gathered around him

A young seductive looking rouge tugged on his arm and embraced it "aiya… Rio-sama… where have you been! I missed you a lot!" she muttered

Rio wondered who the hell was that girl "uhmm…. Uhh… well…." Rio stammered as more women went near him

"RIO! I LOVE YOU!" they yelled

Not so far away from the said assassin the priestess's brows met and she tapped her foot " damn him! Let's go and just leave him with his bitches" She said sounding annoyed

"but—Rei he told us to wait!" Zue sighed

"I don't give a damn" Rei snorted

Rio saw that his friends walking away so, he used back slide "ciao!" and Rio started running for his life

"GUYS! RUN!" Rio shouted desperately and as soon as he was near enough to Rei he carried her in his arms

Rei was going to slap him but Rio stopped her hand "save it! Or else we'll die!" Rio blurted

Rei snorted and took a peak behind and gaped as she saw a mob of women chasing them

Raiha and the others ran desperately "DAMN YOU RIO!" Raiha cried

"tee-hee! Soweee" Rio said sarcastically

"I don't get it isn't he supposed to be happy? Not all men is being chased by many women" Mishju murmured

Zue chuckled and took a second to stare at the assassin who was carrying Rei "I think it's because he already has a girl!" Zue smiled

After like an hour

They all stopped in front of a big house

Rio who was wearing blue bandana, which was messing up his short brown hair.. (?)

Sat down and sighed

Raiha punched the assassin "Damn it rio! Are you trying to kill us!"

Rio put his hands together "sooorrryyyyy guyssss" He breathed heavily

Suddenly a woman with two escorts appeared in front of them

The assassin cross stared disgustfully at Rio "Rio go to the guild house now" She ordered him coldly

Rio stood up " haii" and with that Rio disappeared

The woman shifted her gaze to the priestess "Mizakura, you have to stay here for a while…" she said while the priestess merely nodded "help them with their baggages.. oh and good to see you Raiha, you really look handsome " she complimented

And just like Rio, she too disappeared

Zue stared at the place where the woman disappeared "that…. That was Rio's mother!" he said in disbelief

Rei chuckled "yes.."

"wtf! She looks like she's only 25!" Zue rubbed his chin

"idiot… anywayz let's go to the inn and rest for a while" Mishju said

Rio stood up and stared at his mother "why did you call me?" he asked coldly

The female assassin cross stood in front of him "I, as the second leader of the assassin's guild… will punish you" she said grimly

"why? what did I do this time?" he sighed

She sat down and eyed her son "you almost got caught in your last mission"

"almost—not caught"

"yes… but the leader still told me to punish you" she raised a brow and signalled the two assassin cross to come near

"yes mi'lady" the blue haired man bowed before her

"lock him up and punish him…"

the two men nodded and motioned for Rio to go with them

As soon as they got out of the room the woman named, Gaia sighed and stared outside the window… looking at the sandy, hot city of morroc

"you sure you can punish your son?" an assassin cross appeared in front of her

Gaia eyed him disgustfully "of course" she said callously

"Really now…" he said tauntly

"Tatouri-sama I can chastise them if needed" she snorted then went out of the room with her grey long hair swaying freely

Tatouri the middle age man who was also the leader of the assassin's guild smirked "tsk.. Gaia, that's why I really like you..too bad that bastard got to you first" he grinned

While Rio and his escorts were going down the chamber of darkness he heard faint cries

"wait" Rio stopped

"doushite?" the assassin cross asked

Rio glanced around "where's Ayako?"

"Lady Ayako is being trained right now" the sin answered

Rio clutched his hands "_damn it! Damn! Ayuko is only 12! How can mom make her take that gruesome training! It must be the doing of that !# _ # _tatouri!_" he thought angrily

"Here we are" the two men pushed Rio and then placed manacles around his arms and feet.

And then Rio's punishment began………………………………………….

Rei, who was wearing her light purple night gown stood in the balcony and stared at the north where Prontera is located "something's not right…." She sighed

"okasaan…" she murmured; she was going inside her room when a she felt swish of the wind (?) but when she turned around a female sniper stood infront of her

"heyah.. Rei! How are yah my dear?" Hazuka smiled grimly

Rei felt numb "Hazuka" she was too scared

Hazuka smirked and went nearer"good you remember me! anyway I'm here to teach you something" she licked her lips and took out a necklace with a cross symbol

"what're you—" Rei was cut off as Hazuka pressed the cross in her forehead

Rei Fainted "Rei… I just want you to know more bout your mother…." Hazuka sighed and carried Rei to her bed "since Kauru helped me a lot… maybe this is just a payment to my debts" she murmured

More reviews please?


	3. chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone who read my fic… anyway R&R **

**Bat-chan thanks...**

_Italics- Rei's pov_

_**BOLD: **Soujiro's pov_

_Underlined: _Hazuka

_**this could be a little confusing...**_

**Chapter 3: meeting**

_Where am i? _

**There she is… odin… she looks beautiful!**

A young knight stared at a beautiful priestess who was staring outside the window of the sanctuary

"oi! Shoujiro! C'mon!" a female assassin dragged the young knight

_dad!_

Everyday the young Knight Soujiro Tanaka would look for the young priestess just to stare at her face, at the loving face of the priestess of light or better known as Kauru Kiyeshi…. 

"There you go again! Daydreaming about Lady Kiyeshi!" Ban Kisaki, a young crusader smiled at his friend

"I can't help it… She just seems so PERFECT!" Soujiro sighed

While all his friends chuckled

"you know Soujiro, if you really like her you should go to the sanctuary and help in the orphanage!" Gaia chuckled

The knight Jolted back to reality "orphanage?" he leaned down the young lady

Gaia rubbed her Temples"she work's in the orphanage dummy!" she sighed

"orphanage! Here I come!" Soujiro grinned

"you know soujiro… you only have .5 of suceeding in makng her yer girl… i mean like she has almost all the men of prontera courting her!" Mia, an acolyte shook her head

"plus, the guildmaster of Zirumi is also after her! So you really don't have any chance!"

"don't care! KAURU HERE I COME!" with that, the young hyper knight ran towards the direction of the sanctuary

"oh boy" they all said in chorus

_what the heck am I seeing! _

_You're witnessing the past of your mother and your father… how they met and all_

The knight ran madly to the sanctuary and he bumped someone making him loose his balance

Soujiro rubbed the back of his head "aawww…" he opened his eyes and in front of him was the fair haired priestess "sorry!" he quickly stood up and helped her up

Kauru bowed "I'm really sorry sir…. I didn't mean to bump to you" she apologized sincerely

Soujiro picked up her things and handed it to her "no prob…" was all he can say

"anou… is there something on my face…?" Kauru asked shyly as she felt uncomfortable with the way the handsome knight looked at her

Soujiro shooked his head "no! it.. was… just… because… I've never seen someone as beautiful as you before" he said casually

Kauru blushed "…..thank you" she looked down

"oh are you heading to the sanctuary?" Soujiro asked

"oh yes… mr….uhmm?"

"oh yes… my name is Soujiro Tanaka m'lady" he bowed

Kauru blushed more "I'm… Kauru Kiyeshi"she smiled nervously

"I was planning to go to the orphanage could you acompany me?"

"oh.. are you going to adopt a child?" she asked as they began to walk to the sanctuary

"no not really… I just wanna play with the kids and give them somethings" he lied

"oh that's wonderful!" she clasped her hands together "c'mon Tanaka-san" she got his hand

"just call me Soujiro" he said as he stared at her

more reviews?


End file.
